herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Orb
Gai Kurenai (in Japanese: クレナイ・ガイ Kurenai Gai), also known in his Ultraman identity Ultraman Orb (in Japanese: ウルトラマンオーブ Urutoraman Ōbu), is the main protagonist of Ultraman Orb Chronicle, part of Tsuburaya Productions' Ultra series. Described as a "wanderer", Gai was once ordinary human-like extraterrestrial being whom race proposed to be native at Planet O-50, the very planet which one of its mountain peak, Warrior's Top, holds the light of Orb. Chosen to become the wielder of the said light, Gai soon found himself evolved into the giant of light he is now on the same vein with residents of Land of Light with Plasma Spark and tasked to protect the world from evils. Unfortunately, this sparked a tense rivalry with his former best friend and friendly rival Jugglus Juggler. Physical Appearance Human Form/True Appearance In his normal appearance, Gai resembles a human male in his thirties despite him centuries older due to his extraterrestrial nature and enhanced by the light of Orb. He has black hair, dark brown eyes, and fit body from his experience as a soldier. His current outfit comprised of a fedora, black shirt, jeans, brown boots, a pendant, and a leather jacket. It should be noted that the pendant and leather jacket he wears now belonged to his late comrades, Shorty (the young thief who gave his life to aid him stopping the prison outbreak at Planet 484) and Captain Mike Scudder respectively. As Ultraman Form Aesthetically, Ultraman Orb's motif is based on past Ultra Warriors, which is meant to coincide with Tsuburaya's 50th year anniversary of the Ultra Series. The most concrete evidence is his basic form, Spacium Zeperion, which is based on Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga. Of course, it is also meant as a milestone celebration for the two aforementioned Ultra Warriors' titular series, celebrating their 50th and 20th anniversary respectively. Originally, Ultraman Orb was first teased in a promotional video by Tsuburaya Productions which commemorates the aforementioned anniversary. At the end of the video, a black background with a pair of Ultraman eyes can be seen, with the English letters shown "What's next...?". Personality Gai Kurenai presented himself as a forward-looking man, always maintain a good tone through his interaction with other beings (be it humans or aliens alike). He also always introducing himself to them by telling them his name during his first contact with them. A kind-hearted and heroic being, he always saves other people from danger and helps them when needed. However, he is not without his flaws, as he has one weakness: His inability to leave someone to suffer on their own. When he thought Natasha Romanová was dead, he felt such extreme guilt that he sealed away Orb Origin and also led him to believe that his presence would bring trouble into everyone's lives. This further exacerbated by his initial inability to control the dark power of Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Card which resulted him wreaking havoc like kaijus he fought against each time he used it to assume his Ultraman Orb's Thunder Breastar Form, having traumatized from his loss of self-control when he saw Natasha, his old human friend, seemingly perished by Maga-Zetton's attack. However, he managed to overcome this weakness thanks to Naomi's help and revelation that Natasha had survived through her grand-grandaughter, restoring his confidence in Orb Origin ever since. Gai and Juggler shared a checkered past. While the two would compete whenever given the chance, Gai and Juggler were once best friends who honored each other as warriors. Sadly, their relationships eventually deteriorated into a bitter feud from the very day the light of Orb chose him over Juggler. Even so, Gai cannot truly stopped caring to his rival despite their fallout, and was thankful to him upon learning that Juggler saved Natasha in the past. Nevertheless, Gai keeps an eye on his rival as Juggler proved himself a worst enemy as much as he is as a dependable ally. As an Ultra Warrior, Gai treats his seniors with utmost respect, and sees it as a honor to fight alongside them whenever given the chance. This was shown through his use of Ultra Fusion Cards out of their lights, where he would cry out to borrow their powers. Although, he was initially reluctant to use Ultraman Belial's card due to his reputation. History Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA to be added Ultraman Orb to be added Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! to be added Ultra Fight Orb to be added Trivia *Gai aka. Ultraman Orb can be compared to Ursula Callistis aka. Chariot du Nord from Little Witch Academia: **Both have a close friend who eventually became their bitter archenemy out to envy from being chosen by an artifact of great power (Croix Meridies grew resentful towards Ursula/Chariot for being chosen by Shiny Rod whereas Juggler was similarly upset upon seeing Gai become the wielder of Orbcalibur and later, Orb Ring). **Both are plagued by the guilt from unintentional harm they done on someone they deeply cared about (Gai blamed himself for the harm he had unintentionally done on Naomi as well as that of Natasha during his battle as Ultraman Orb against Maga-Zetton and Galactron respectively, but eventually found the closure after learned that Naomi never hated his Ultra alter-ego for what he had done and indirectly revealed Natasha's survival. Ursula on the other hand, similarly ashamed from having unintentionally using Dream Fuel Spirit on her audience where among them turned out to be her future student and daughter figure Akko). **Both displayed peak-human strength and formidable combatants, though in Gai's case, he was used to be a soldier and enhanced by the light of Orb. Category:Aliens Category:Animal Kindness Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Comedy Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Neutral Good Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:The Chosen One Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army